


Thoughts & Actions

by ami_ven



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think too much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts & Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "time slips to nothing"

“Ship flies by itself, you know,” said Mick, coming onto the bridge.

Ray started, then smiled at him. “Oh, no, it’s the autopilot, and Gideon is – You don’t care, do you?”

“Not a bit.”

“I came up to watch the time vortex,” said Ray, after a moment of silence, turning back to look out the view screen. “Traveling through time has given me a lot of time to think about… time.”

“Well, don’t,” said Mick.

Ray whirled to stare at him. “What?”

“You think too much,” the other man said. “I mean, it’s useful once in a while, but too much of anything’s not good for you, right?”

“I… guess,” said Ray, hesitantly.

“Then quit thinking,” Mick told him. “Try some action.”

“Action? Did you maybe have something in—”

Ray was cut off abruptly as Mick kissed him, surprisingly gentle for its suddenness, and when it ended, he could only blink, breathless.

“You… you just…”

“Yeah, I did,” said Mick. “What’re you gonna do about it, smart guy?”

“I—” Ray began, then let out a huff of laughter. “I’m going to ask you back to my place.”

Mick grinned. “Good answer.”

THE END


End file.
